Misplaced
by TheWallTalksBack
Summary: summary inside. Parody? AU? Pre-Slash, will slash eventually. Kirk/Spock, hints of Sulu/Chekov, possible hints of Scotty/Uhura. Rating subject to change without warning. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

TWTB: :3 Star Trek… tis teh awesome…

Summary: After the U.S.S. Kelvin collides with the Romulan Ship, the enemy is only stunned, and after a brief pause, goes after the Shuttles that escaped. The mother of James T. Kirk has no choice but to send the newborn baby away in an escape pod to ensure his survival. He ends up on Vulcan where he is adopted and raised by a couple who had lost their child to birthing complications. He grows up as an outcast, dreaming of something more, and when he runs away to go to earth, his friend, Spock, holds a grudge. When Kirk beats the Kobayashi Maru and faces his old friend, can he mend more bridges than he's burnt?

Basically my own parody on the movie, where Kirk and Spock grow up together.

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek, homophobia be damned, 60s or not, Slash would not just be subtext!

Ch 1

On the U.S.S Kelvin, a husband gave his life for his wife. On the medical shuttle, a mother gave her life for her son.

By the time the Romulan ship had caught up with the shuttles, they were not far from the red planet known as Vulcan. The mother, tears in her eyes, gently placed her sleeping son in an escape pod. He gingerly ran her fingers over his patch of soft blonde hair, praying that when the pod hit the planet, her only child would be found, and given a good home.

"Good luck James… Jim…" She whispered, kissing his forehead lightly. The child had just begun to stir as his mother closed the pod door. He blinked his bright blue eyes up at his mother, and after a moment of hesitation, she pressed the release button. Tears rolled down her face as she watched her child fly away towards the desert planet.

*A*

It was rare that Vulcans lost children during birth, but it wasn't completely unheard of. It didn't make it any easier on the mother, who was holding the still child in her hands. T'Pan was a Vulcan particularly known for her patience and ability to detach from illogical feelings, but despite that, she could barely repress her feelings of grief at her lost child.

Sol could see the pain shimmering in his wife's dark eyes as she gently stroked his lifeless son's patch of black hair. After a moment of thought, because Vulcans did not hesitate, he walked over and put a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, sadness still in her eyes.

"I know it is Illogical, but I must request that you humor me this once…" She whispered, and any other race would not be able to distinguish the sad plea in her voice, but Sol's trained ears heard it loud and clear. "If our Son had survived, what would we have called him?"

Sol opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. The pair of Vulcans looked out the window, into the desert, and saw a large plum of red dust. The two sat quietly and watched for a moment, before suddenly, T'Pan began to stand.

"T'Pan, you must rest. Birthing has made you weak." Sol said, a hint of sternness in his flat voice.

"No…" His wife answered. She looked down at the child in her arms, and after a moment, she handed the child to her husband. "As illogical as it is, I feel as though what has landed, whatever it is, is calling for me."

Sol opened his mouth to protest, but T'Pan was already out of the room.

Just as she reached what had turned out to be a federation Starfleet escape pod, Sol caught up with her. After thoughtful observation, she construed how to opened it. With a light hiss, the red dust covered glass door opened. If the woman had not been Vulcan, she surely would have gasped.

T'Pan gently lifted a small blonde terrain child out of the pod. His blue eyes stared up at her in wonder, and he gently reached out of his blanket, his pudgy hand gripping at her robe as he let out incoherent baby babble. "James Tiberius Kirk" She read from the terrain's medical bracelet. The Vulcan woman looked at her husband, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

Sol knew, 'come hell or high water' as terrains said, T'Pan would raise this child.

To Be Continued

TWTB: Well, I though it came out quite well. :3 Anywhoo… I was listening to the song 'you'll be in my heart' when I got this idea. I think it's cute!


	2. Chapter 2

TWTB: I got encouraging reviews so I was inspired to write faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek; I do not own any actors or alien races. I just have a few made up characters. That is all :3

Also: SLIGHT MOVIE SPOILERS

Ch. 2

Raising James T. Kirk was Hell and high water in himself.

Vulcans were known for patience and logic. Jim, as he insisted anyone call him, was known for acting out and getting into fights.

Sol, who had a scar across his eye thanks to saving Jim from a le-matya at the age of five, nearly had enough with the roudy young boy. Most Vulcan children would settle down after a stern scolding, but Jim would simply zone out or get distracted.T'Pan, despite most logic, stood up for the child, arguing that it was because he was a human, and constantly teased that he acted out.

Jim's suragant mother couldn't be closer to the truth. Besides, if he hadn't acted out so much, he would have never met Spock.

It was a normal day in the Vulcan equivalent of school, where several hundred young children were currently learning a mixture of different sciences, mathematics, and languages from different planets and cultures, and of course of their very own, in various learning bowls. Spock, son of Sarek, was standing between some of the empty bowls, watching, as if waiting for something.

"Spock." The young Vulcan looked up as he was addressed, his eyes connecting with his ever-present bully, a few companions behind him.

"You have no doubt come to incite an emotional response from me." He greeted in a flat tone, his expression unwavering.

"That is correct." He replied, tone just as flat.

"This is your thirty-forth attempt" Spock retorted as the group approached.

"Look at him." One spoke up, ignoring his last comment. "He has human eyes." He teased, despite his deadpan tone.

"What's wrong with human eyes?" The cluster of Vulcan's turned to see none other than James T. Kirk climbing out of the nearest learning bowl. The bullies looked surprised, as surprised as Vulcans could anyways, but Spock remained unperturbed.

The tormenters soon regained what little composure they lost. "It's the human child that Sol and T'Pan adopted." The leader spoke up, as if it was an insult.

"He's so strange looking, with his round ears."

"And his untidy blonde hair and blue eyes."

"He's so strange."

Suddenly the group began towards Jim, and the terrain, who was fully aware of his lack of strength, realized he was out numbered. He began to back away, but soon found himself on the edge of the learning bowl he had just gotten out of.

Suddenly, one of the Vulcans grabbed his arm, not bothering to be gentle. "According to human anatomy, his blood is red, not green." His captor pointed out. "I've never seen Terrain blood, I wish to know for myself." A second of the children grabbed Jim's other arm, to keep him from attempting to stop the first with his violent but useless struggles. His sleeve was then pulled up, revealing his tan skin. Just as the child was about to run a nail across Jim's skin in an attempt to draw blood, there was a loud, almost desperate shout.

"STOP!" Suddenly, the bloodthirsty Vulcan and Jim fell into the learning bowl, Spock on top of them, and both the group of now observing Vulcans, and Jim, were shocked to see Spock punch the other child in the face with all his strength. With little hesitation, the bully attempted to hit back. But Spock was at advantage. Not only was he on top of the other Vulcan, but also as soon as Jim saw that a fight was breaking out, he jumped in, ready to assist the boy that had defended him.

*A*

Spock and Jim sat on either side of a wooden bench at the end of a long corridor against a window. The corridor appeared to be carved out of the same red stone that made up the mountains and landscape of the planet, and was a great contrast to the darkness and contemporary elements of the learning chamber. It was… earthier. The children sat in silence as they waited for their fathers to come and scold them.

Jim, however, never enjoyed silence. "Um… thanks for defending me back there…" He spoke up, glancing at the other child, who, despite the ferocity of the fight, only had a bloody lip. The other child looked up, but remained silent. "My name's Jim, or James… but I prefer Jim." He added. "What's your name?"

"It is illogical that you ask. Judging how you were fallowing me today, I presumed you already knew, but I will answer if I must." He replied, his tone flat but low, in almost a whisper. "S'chn T'gai Spock"

Jim watched with a grin on his face. "So you knew I was fallowing you? You're sharp. I fallowed Stonn for three days and he didn't notice. I like you Spock." He shifted so that he was seated closer to the Vulcan. "How 'bout later we hang out! I came up with a fun game involving sleeping wild Sehlats!"

Spock raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. Fun wasn't exactly something embraced by Vulcans… and yet he found he couldn't refuse that grin. "Perhaps… if I have time." He replied.

Jim was about to say something when he looked up, an agitated Sol staring at him from down the corridor. "I have to go… See you later, Spock." The blonde boy hopped off the bench and ran down the hall to his surrogate father, leaving the Vulcan child to wait for his own father.

What a strange child…

To Be Continued.

TWTB: This chapter was definitely longer than the last one! But I'm pleased with it. I hope I got some of the lines from the movie right…

Also, I looked up things from a website called Memory Alpha. It's like Wiki for Star Trek. If I got anything wrong, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

TWTB: You guys are awesome…

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. If I did… well… I'd feel so awesome

Ch. 3

Jim sat with his legs hanging off the edge of a cliff that he had dived off of on numerous occasions as he stared out into the sunset, which bathed the sky in and reddish-orange hue, nearly matching the shade of the landscape itself. He was now an adolescent, his blonde hair no longer hung in his eyes, but instead he spiked it up, revealing more of his face, which was a golden tan thanks to days spent in the desert planet sun. He had lost all his baby fat and was now quite handsome, with well-defined facial features, not that any of the Vulcan woman his age noticed. He was an alien to them, like he was to everyone else on this unforgiving planet, other than T'Pan and possibly Sol.

And Spock.

The sun was almost ducked completely behind the hills of The Forge when said Vulcan-human mix appeared behind him. Jim knew he was there, they had been friends long enough that they could sense eachother's presense almost at once. And the years had changed Spock as well.

Spock was tall and slender, albeit only a few inches taller than Jim, who made up for it with his decently toned body. His complection reamained as pale as when he was born, due to the Vulcan's skin's natural ability to resist the heat of their sun. And if anyone met him and were told he was half human, they surely wouldn't believe it. His eyes, such a dark brown they appeared black, showed little emotion, overshadowed by thought. His coal black hair was groomed perfectly. He was standing as firm as a rock and Jim was always joking that even if there were three of him tackling Spock at once, the only move he's make is a raised eyebrow. But despite being the most Vulcan like of the two mis-matched friends, and despite the fact he was already engadged, no Vulcan woman turned their heads for him, either.

It seamed as though the two were alone on the planet.

"Jim." Spock adressed, although it was unnessisary. "You were absent from the Academy today." He stated, walking forward and sitting down next to the other teen, although he kept his legs crossed, aposed to handing them off the clif like his companion.

"I'm not going back to the acadamy." The terran replied simply, earning a subtle confused look from his friend. "I'm leaving Vulcan."

"What do you mean Jim?" The Vulcan leaned away a bit is Kirk stood up, staring out at the stars that began to prick through the blanket of night.

"I don't belong here. It's been suffocating me, Spock! I'm a human! A Terran! I don't belong on this planet! I belong out there! In the stars! In space! With other Terrans!" He gestured towards the stars. "I need to be free! Free to express myself! To live without worring about what is logical instead of what is right!"

Spock was watching his friend, and although he did not speak up, or reveil it though expression, his heart ached. He didn't want Jim to leave him. Even though he never admitted it to anyone, Jim had made things bareable. And he felt as though Jim had the ability to be free. He was a human, he truly didn't belong on Vulcan. But what of Spock? He was half human so he could never truly be Vulcan, but he also looked physically Vulcan, meaning he could never truly be human. He could never truly be free.

At this point he had zoned out Jim's rant, so he was somewhat surprized when the boy turned on him with a grin and said, "Come with me!"

Spock raised his eyebrows in question. "Come with me Spock! You can I can go to earth together! You won't have to get married to T'Pring, or go to the Vulcan Science Achadamy or anything!"

"But tradition-"

"To hell with tradition, Spock. Be your own man! Decide your own fate!"

There was a long pause between the two. Spock's eyes were observing, while Jim's grin faded. Finally, the Vulcan stood up.

"I'm sorry Jim." Under the his flat tone, he sounded sincere. "This time I can not entertain your illogical requests." He looked at his friend solemly. "Live long and prosper." He held up his hand in way of traditional Vulcan send off. Before he turned to leave, he saw Jim return it half heartedly.

As he walked away, he hadn't expected that was the last time he saw Jim on Vulcan.

*A*

Amanda held her arms out to her son, who almost hesitently walked to her. As soon as she embraced him however, he couldn't help but move into her comforting touch. "Mother…" Spock adressed her softly before they pulled back, so she could look at him, he hands on either side of his face.

"You've grown so big…" The woman said, a smile on her face. Indeed, Spock was now an adult by Vulcan standards, and was about to come face to face with the cousil of the Vulcan Science Achadamy.

"Mother… he hasn't come back." Her son said, and without a name, she knew who he was talking about, and knew he was still unsettled about him leaving.

"It's alright dear." She said soothingly, stroking his cheek. "It's al right… wherever he is, I'm sure he's proud of you." She asured him with a nod.

Spock hesitated to ask the next question. "Mother… do you think I should purdge all emotion and undergo kolinahr?"

Amanda smiled, almost sadly, at her son. "Whatever you choose Spock, you will always, always, have a proud mother." She gently pulled down his head, kissing him on the forehead.

Spock couldn't help but let his lips twitch in the tiniest of smiles.

To Be Continued

TWTB: OhmaigoshIlovethischaptersohardandIwastheonethatwroteit… is that egocentrical? Oh well… I hope you enjoyed :3


	4. Chapter 4

TWTB: I love writing this almost as much as I love reading other Fics. It's so fun!

Warning: HEAVY MOVIE SPOILERS

Disclaimer: If I owned star trek… Spock would randomly lose his shirt just as much as Kirk :3

Ch. 4

Jim got in more bar fights than he could count when he got to earth, and most of them were started over women.

This was no different. Jim just had to flirt with some pretty Starfleet girl name Uhura and get his ass handed to him. His nose was bloody, it was hard to stay conscious, and he was lying across a table. He just HAD to call the guy 'cupcake'. He closed his eyes, waiting for the next blow. But it never came. His blue eyes blinked open, just in time to see his aggressor drop to the floor in a dead feint, revealing a Vulcan in a Starfleet commander uniform behind him. 'The Vulcan nerve pinch' He managed to realize after a second. But that wasn't just any Vulcan…

"Spock?" He questioned, his voice cracking a bit, due to earlier being hit in the windpipe. His heart dropped out of his body in the next second as those cold, near black eyes, focused on him.

"Do I know you?" The Vulcan questioned, but Jim heard what no one else could: the loathing dripping off those words.

"Spock" Both men looked in the direction of Capitan Pike. "Clear the bar." The higher ranked officer focused his eyes on Jim. "I need to talk to him."

"Yes Capitan." The Vulcan replied and began clearing out the bar, not taking a second look at the man lying across the table. He didn't even notice the hurt blue eyes fallowing him.

Jim suddenly felt twice as shitty as when the fight began.

*A*

Jim almost couldn't believe Pike had convinced him to join Starfleet. He almost couldn't believe that he gave away his bike to the first random guy he say. He also almost couldn't believe he was stuck on the recruiting shuttle next to a half crazy, half drunk, space-a-phobic doctor who would end up being his best friend. He almost couldn't believe it, but then again, stranger things had happened.

"So…" Dr. McCoy began as the shuttle took off. "I told you why I'm joining. What about you?" He asked, watching Jim look around the shuttle.

The blonde frowned. Spock was nowhere in sight. "Well… part of it is because my mother and father were in Starfleet… but another part of it…" He sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, looking at McCoy. "The other day I saw an old friend, one I grew up with. It was after I got my ass handed to me in a bar fight and he knocked out the guy attacking me, but when I said his name he gave me this look… like he hated me." McCoy raised a brow at the younger man. "I just want to find him and see why he's so pissed. It's not like him…"

The doctor let out a dry, humorless laugh. "People change kid. If you don't learn it now you'll learn it the hard way…" He took a swig from his flask. "And that's never any fun."

Jim grinned at the disorderly man. "I like you… Bones."

"'Bones'?" The man raised a brow at the nickname, but didn't outright fight it. "You're not half bad yourself, kid."

*A*

THREE YEARS LATER

"Why are you so happy?" Bones questioned as he and Jim walked down the steps of Starfleet Academy's main building.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The younger of the two replied with a teasing grin.

"I don't suppose you do…" Bones replied with a roll of they eyes, unable to help but roll them again as Jim turned, momentarily distracted by a group of passing girls.

"I'm taking the test again." The blonde brought up as easily as one spoke about the weather, earning a shocked look from the doctor.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning, I want you there." Jim added, ignoring not only his friend's shocked expression, but his last statement.

"I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time" As Bones said this, they reached the bottom of the stairs, now walking along the grass of the courtyard. "I'm a doctor Jim, I'm busy." Suddenly Jim blacked his path.

"Bones, it doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test?" he question, hoping to finally get a positive remark from his friend.

"It's the Kobayashi Maru, no one passes the test, and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds." The doctor retorted, still shell shocked at the younger man's apparent stupidity. Jim paused before speaking.

"… I gotta study…" He stated, patting Bones on the shoulder before turning and running off to 'study'.

"Study my ass…" The miserable man muttered under his breath as his friend ran off. He rolled his eyes and turned to head towards the medical building. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

*A*

To say Bones was shocked that Jim actually beat the test was and understatement. As they were walking out of the simulator, he had to ask, "How the hell'd ya pull it off, Jim?"

"What can I say?" Jim simply shrugged it off, tossing his half eaten apple in a near by trashcan. "Third times the charm!" He was about to continue his gloating when a few security guards stood in their way. "Um… can you move?" He asked, attempting to move around them, only to be blacked off. He heard a mutter of 'Dammit Jim' before the guards spoke up.

"The council wants all cadets to report the audience hall." Bones and Jim traded looks.

*A*

"This council has been called to resolve a troubling matter." The head councilman stated for the entire Starfleet Academy to hear. "James T. Kirk, please step forward."

Jim's heart sunk. He could only think of one word. 'Shit'. He looked at Bones, who simply gave him a stern 'you deserve this and I am so glad I'm not you' look, before walking down to stand in front of the Council… Alone.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct perusing to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code." Head councilman stated as Jim stood himself by the podium. "Is there anything you care to say before we begin, Sir?"

Jim hesitated, glancing back at the crowd momentarily, wondering what they might be thinking of him. It wasn't unusual for him to break rules, but for them to call the council.. "Yes. I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." He said, shifting so he stood a little straighter.

The head councilman nodded and looked back at the crowd, and Jim fallowed his gaze, shocked to see the one to stand up was none other than…

"Spock…" The young man whispered under his breath.

To Be Continued.

TWTB: I'm evil :3 Cutting off right there… and Spock is pissed with Kirk! :O What will happen next? Wait and see.

And I 3 Bones.


	5. Chapter 5

TWTB: Sorry it took so long for this chapter :3

WARNING: MOVIE SPOILERS

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek… If I did, it'd be and 'adult only' show.

Ch. 5

"Spock…" Kirk whispered under his breath as he stared at the Vulcan in disbelief. He quickly regained his composure and stood up a little strait.

When he first got into the academy, he had all intentions to find Spock and talk to him. He tried desperately to get into his lectures but was turned down every time. He tried to catch him both before and after said lectures. Hell, he even tried to find where he lived. None of it worked. Eventually he was forced to give up and move on with his life in the academy.

"This is commander Spock" The head councilman stated, breaking Kirk out of his train of thought, although his eyes were still on the Vulcan standing at the other podium, although those black eyes refused to look his way. The head Councilman continued. "He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years." There was a slight pause. "Commander?"

Spock stood at the podium, back strait, face set like stone in a cool mask lacking all emotion, his black eyes staring strait ahead. "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a sub rooter program thereby changing the condition of the test."

Kirk managed to pull his eyes away from his old friend to glance of to the side, seemingly unaffected by the accusation. "Your point being?"

"An academic vernacular; you cheated." The head councilman spoke up, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice. Kirk could almost hear bones mutter 'Damnit Jim' under his breath.

"Let me ask you something… I think we all know the answer to." Jim spoke up, looking back over at Spock. He suddenly felt anger boil up inside him. The Vulcan still refused to meet his eyes! What the hell? So he was pissed, he could at least look him in the eye while trying to get him expelled! "The test itself is a cheat, isn't it?" He saw Spock's eyes flicker in his direction before returning to his front. "You programmed it to be un-winnable."

Spock shifted from one foot to the other before he answered. "Your argument precludes the possibility of no-win scenarios." He stated flatly.

Kirk's jaw tightened. "I don't believe in no-win scenarios." He replied just as flatly. What the hell was Spock so pissed about? And why couldn't he look at him? And why the hell did it bug him so much?

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you fail to understand the principle lesson." His eyes flickered again, and then looked down at the top of his podium.

"Please, enlighten me." _And look at me! _There was sarcasm dripping from his voice, but almost desperation in his mind. His blue eyes stayed on that emotionless face.

"You of all people should know Cadet Kirk, a Capitan cannot cheat death." By Vulcan standards, this was said with such anger, and such malice that Jim twitched. He finally got what he wanted. Those near-black eyes came to meet his, reflecting just as much as his voice, but was also combined with something else. Sadness? Loneliness? Jim didn't get the chance to find out because soon another Commander came forward, jogging up to the council, handing the head councilman a PADD. The head Councilman scanned over it briefly before looking up.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan." Both Spock and Kirk's head shot up at this, fear far more evident in Jim's expression than Spock's. "With out primary fleet engaged in the Lirentia system, I hear by order all cadets to report to hanger one immediately. Dismissed."

Half the cadets weren't out of their chairs before Spock was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Bones asked as he reached Jim's left side.

"An old friend." Jim ignored Bones' questioning look, his eyes still on where the Vulcan had just been.

"You have weird friends." The doctor stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Tell me about it…"

*A*

Jim stood at attention, waiting to hear his name. He had been waiting for this day almost sense he joined Starfleet. The first time he was in space, he was a stowaway aboard a Romulan trade ship, therefore unable to truly enjoy being on a starship. But he soon realized, as his CO passed the 'k' on his roster- "McCoy, Enterprise" –Maybe he wouldn't be able to live that dream after all.

"He didn't call my name..." Jim looked at his friend before chasing after his CO. "Commander! Sir! You didn't call my name. It's Kirk, James T.."

The man stopped at a computer and typed in a quick command. "Kirk. You're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded… until the council rules." With a nod of the head, the man left the perturbed Cadet behind.

Bones soon joined him, looking rather put out by the whole ordeal as well. "Jim, The board will rule in your favor… most likely." He paused, glancing around. "Look Jim, I gotta go."

"Yeah." Kirk quickly said, hiding, or attempting to rather, his disappointment with a smile and a handshake. "Go. Be safe." Bones gave him an apologetic look before turning to leave.

Bones got a good fifty yards before stopping. He hesitated, rolled his eyes and with a quiet 'Damnit', turned and headed back towards his friend. As he got to him he grabbed his arm and tugged, getting a surprised look from the younger man. "Come with me."

"Bones, where are we going?" James T. Kirk did not whine, no, he was far too manly for that. He did however make his displeasure know when a friend who just so happened to be a half crazy, redneck doctor with a tendency of being hypo-happy was dragging him off to who knows where.

"You'll see." He assured him as he pulled the younger Cadet into the local sickbay.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, glancing around the room, confused as to why he was here.

"I'm doing you a favor!" He claimed as he let Jim go in favor of shifting around some beakers full of colorful liquids. "I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic. Take a seat." He found the beaker he was looking for and filled a hypo with its contents. "I'm giving you a vaccine against viral infection from the lembarian mud fleas." As he said this Kirk sat down…

… Only to get a neck full of vaccine. "Ow! Jesus! What for?" He asked, glaring at his friend.

"To give you the symptoms."

"What symptoms?"

"You're going to start losing vision in your left eye." Jim blinked a few times and suddenly found his left eye was indeed blind.

"Yeah… I already have…" Everything after that was a blur. He remembered being stopped, Bones snapping, something about "attending physician" and "senior medical" something or another. He remembered being on the shuttle, seeing the beautiful ship that was the Enterprise, seeing Spock at one point, tasting colors, which was really weird, then a hypo full of sedative being jabbed in his neck by his best, and worse friend, then the world went black.

To Be Continued

TWTB: I don't like this chapter much… I hope you did though!


	6. Chapter 6

TWTB: Sorry I haven't updated! Well, I am a proud owner of one Star Trek XI DVD so the updates should be at least a little bit faster… I won't promise anything… But enjoy none-the-less!

Disclaimer: Gene Rodenberry started the Epicness of Star Trek, not me.

Warning: Should know by now… Movie spoilers…

Ch. 6

Seeing Jim had made him anxious.

No, wrong word. Anxiety was an emotion, so Spock pushed that feeling down. He was simply… unsettled.

For the first month that Kirk had arrived he had been unrelenting in the attempts to gain social contact with the Vulcan. Perhaps it would have been more logical to allow the cadet to talk things out, but Spock was not feeling very logical towards him. Not after how he left him.

He forced these thoughts away just as he had his anxiety. They were useless and illogical.

Thankfully a distraction arrived just in time. His… romantic partner (Girlfriend was a far too broad in description to be applicable.) Lieutenant Uhura. However, he only heard half off what she said as she trailed after him, sounding rather upset.

"I'm assigned to the Faragut?", Was all Spock actually heard. He had to quickly reason a acceptable response, so not to raise suspicion that he wasn't listening.

"It was in an attempt to not appear as an act of… uh…" He glanced around, a human gesture he had failed to suppress. Thankfully within the context, it looked as though he did not wish to be heard. "Favoritism."

Uhura was fuming. "No. I'm assigned to the Enterprise." She stated. Spock knew better that to argue when she was like this.

He looked down at his PADD and transferred her to assignment aboard the enterprise as she requested. "I believe you are." He said, looking up to catch her smile. Oddly, it did not give him the satisfaction it once did.

"Thank you."

They then boarded the shuttle with no farther conversation.

*A*

"May I hev your attention please. At 2200 hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in ze Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress call from ze Wulcan High Command that their planet vas experiencing seismic activity. Our Mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan and assist in ewacuations if necessary. Ve should be arriving at Wulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time."

The heavy Russian accent rang through every part of the ship as the monitors scattered across the ship showed the young Ensign Chekov giving the broadcast, including the bio-bed monitors in sickbay.

"Lightning storm…" Kirk forced himself to sit up, the motion causing his head to spin.

"Ah! Jim, you're awake." Bone's voice registered through his nausea. "How do you feel-" Jim looked up at his friend, just as he looked down, one eyebrow shooting up. "Good god man!"

"What?" The blonde panicked, looking down also. He let out an unmanly sound as he lifted his hands, which were swelled like balloons. "What is this?!"

"A reaction to the vaccine, Damnit!" His friend quickly shifted to Doctor mode. "Nurse Chapel!" He called, hurrying over to the blonde nurse. "Get me 50 CCs of cortisone!" He barked.

"Yes sir!"

Jim didn't have time for this. He had to fine Uhura and fast. He pushed himself off the bio-bed and started out of sickbay at a run, Bones soon behind.

The night before, while hiding under the bed of his one-night stand Gaila from her roommate, who happened to be Uhura, he overheard her talking about a Klingon transmission. One that mentioned a lightning storm in space.

"I'm Serious Jim! We need to keep your heart rate down!" Bones shouted as they came to a ship navigational station.

Jim ignored him. "Computer, locate crewman Uhura." A little red dot appeared on the map, but just as the cadet turned to leave he felt a sharp pain in his neck. "Ow!" He heard McCoy mutter something about medical school before taking off again.

He found two more hypos being stabbed into him before he finally found who he was looking for, working in one of the lower decks.

"Uhura!" She looked up. "Uhura!" He said again, as she stood up.

"Kirk!" She replied in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter! That transmission you picked up-" He made a gesture with his still swollen hands. Bad move.

"Oh my god what happened to your hands!?"

"Listen! Were the attacking ships Romawin" Suddenly his tongue felt very heavy.

"What?" Jim turned to Bones accusatively.

"Whas happening to mah mouf?"

"You got numb tongue?" The doctor asked.

"NUMB TONGUE!?"

"I can fix that!" Bones then retreated; most likely to retrieve another trusted hypo. The cadet turned back to the task at hand.

"Was da shif Womulan?"

"Was the ship what?"

"Womulan?"

"Romulan?"

"Yes! Yes!" Kirk said happily, only to get the reward of yet another hypo in his neck. "DAMNIT!"

*A*

Other than a few minor set backs, the bridge was running smoothly under the command of Christopher Pike. Spock had always respected his elders and those who out ranked him, but he couldn't help but admire the Capitan. It was in no way, however, to gain his praise by correcting Lieutenant Sulu. It was only Logical to assist their mission. He did have his suspicions that the pilot was not happy with his correction. He had no foundation for this claim so simply returned to his duty.

Things were running so smoothly in fact, Spock had almost forgotten his altercation with Kirk. That was until the cadet burst into the bridge, a medical officer and Lieutenant Uhura in quick pursuit.

Spock stood at the same time as Pike did, to face the Cadet. "What the hell are you doing here, Cadet?"

"Sir!" The doctor interrupted, harshly grabbing Kirk's arm. "This man is under the influence of extreme allergic reactions to a vaccine-"

"Thanks Bones!" Kirk pushed away, confronting pike. "Sir, we're flying into a trap!"

Everyone stared at the blonde in disbelief, but the man did not back down.

"Cadet, you do not have clearance to be aboard this vessel." Spock stated, stepping forward.

"Oh, hi there Mr. prissy britches-"

"Your presence here will only hinder-"

"I know we had fun with our little debate-"

"-Our ability to complete this mission-"

"-And I'd love to do it again some time-"

"-Therefore I suggest we remove the cadet from the bridge-"

"-Try it!" Kirk barked in such a way that even Spock stopped in his tracks. There was such rage in that voice… "This cadet is trying to save the bridge!"

There was silence, as the two looked each other in the eyes. Blue eyes reflected anger, frustration, and worry. Dark brown eyes reflected subtle surprise, and something akin to betrayal. Eventually Kirk's frustration dwindled and he tore his eyes away to address Pike, who had been watching with interest, and confusion.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space, took place on the day of my birth." His expression softened slightly. "You know that sir, you were one of the few survivors." Pike gave a small nod, and unnoticed by everyone Spock's eyebrow raised momentarily in interest. He had not known that. "A few days ago, a transmission was picked up from a Klingon prison planet. They experienced that same anomaly before being destroyed by Romulans. Vulcan's not experiencing a natural disaster. They're being attacked."

Pike's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know about this transmission?" There was a pause.

"I located and translated the transmition my self, Sir." Uhura spoke up. Pike then turned to Spock for his opinion.

Spock paused only a moment before replying. "The cadet's logic is sound." He glanced at Kirk, then Uhura. "And the Lieutenant is unmatched in Xenolinguistics. It would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Pike gave a firm nod before turning to the communications officer. Spock watched on as Uhura, who was far more proficient than the current officer posted, replaced him, and as Pike ordered on forward shields.

He then looked over to Kirk, whose face was carved in an expression of determination and pride. It had been years sense he had seen the man that had once been his closest friend, and this was his first chance to study that face he had thought he known so well.

The young human's face had matured farther, not too much so, in the years they were absent of each other's company. There was also a film of sweat over his face from what was assumable nausea, supported by how the doctor that had fallowed him watched him as if he was going to collapse any second. And, he noticed, scars. From fights, presumably. He pushed down the feeling of guilt and worry rising in the area of his abdomen.

Kirk glanced his way and he quickly turned his gaze to the main screen.

"Arriving at Vulcan…" Lieutenant Sulu began. "In five…"

There was an eerie silence filling the bridge.

"Four… three…"

Spock and Kirk glanced at each other.

"Two…"

Spock found himself holding that gaze, although he had no idea why. Kirk made no move to break the gaze either.

"One…"

The Vulcan tore his eyes from Kirk, gluing them to the view screen, anxious to see what had become of his home, and for once not pushing down the emotion…

*A*

TWTB: Horrible place to cut off, no? XD

I know in the last chapter we ended off with them already on the ship but I wanted this chapter to be more about Spock's point of view. And that is the ONLY part I don't like Uhura in… she acts like such a… UGH! Anywho… hope you enjoyed X3


End file.
